


Return

by Milkyuyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Jean doesn’t know when to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> There are minor characters in this that I didn't feel needed to be part of the tags, so they weren't included. Also, there are like five curse words. Not enough, in my opinion, to add a tag. 
> 
> Sorry for OOC. This happened in a dream or something like that. I don't remember.  
> Anyway, I feel like there was a hint of Eren/Jean in there (or not). . . but that can be taken however you like, I guess. I don't know.

“Jean headed back to the subway,” Connie says.

 

“Bullshit,” Annie mutters as she peels the bark off a nearby tree.

 

“It’s true. Poor Jean. He must be feeling horrible.” Krista sniffles and dabs at her eyes with the sleeves of her oversized sweater.

 

“It’s been two years. If he was alive, he would’ve shown up soon after the accident. Acting depressed all the time isn’t going to change anything and it sure as hell won’t help him or anyone else deal with it.” Ymir stands and stretches. “I’m going to go home. I’m tired of hearing about this every month. Jean’s getting annoying.”  She spits on the ground and shoves her hands into her sweater’s pockets. “Krista, let’s go.”

 

“O-okay,” Krista stutters. She stands and dust off her skirt, then gives a wave and warm smile to the rest of the group before hurrying after Ymir.

 

Annie sighs. “I would’ve said something sooner, but I would’ve seemed like an asshole and no one was going to leave me alone. Jean’s living in the past and it’s all bullshit now. He’s worn out his share of pity. Everyone knows Marco’s dead and if he keeps it up, he’ll be dead soon too.” She pokes at the tree’s bark. It all looks curled, like skin around a wound. Annie rips it all off until everything’s even.

 

“I’m gonna go.” She doesn’t even wait for anyone to say anything. She just walks away without turning around.

 

“Sorry, I’d stay and go with you guys—believe me, I’m serious!—but Connie and I have to go help his family. They’re organizing a banquet for everyone’s ancestors. I’m sure you guys got the notice?” Sasha looks to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, who nod in confirmation.

 

“Well, I know the others got them. . . I guess they just. . . ignored it,” Connie adds.

 

“Yeah. . . Sorry. We have to go, but please someone call me and Connie for an update later.” Sasha picks up her backpack and waves goodbye with a sad smile on her face.

 

Connie also stands. “Sorry, Eren, Armin, Mikasa. I’ll have to miss this one. If Jean says anything, let him know that we’re here for him. Bye.” He waves then walks after Sasha, whose shoulders shake. They all know she’s crying.

 

It’s a while before Eren breaks the silence. “Are you guys ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” responds Armin, while Mikasa only moves to stand beside Eren.

 

\--

 

The stand by the wall in the background, keeping an eye on Jean the entire time.

 

Jean stands with his heels on the designated white line, though no one yells at him. He looks so pitiful, standing there with with his hands gripping the ends of his sweater. He slightly rocks back and forth on his heels, like an excited child who can’t wait for the chance to pounce on his present. Every month, on the day of the accident, at the exact same time of the accident, Jean comes to the subway claiming that Marco is going to come back and be on that particular train. He says he knows by pure instinct. It’s too much to look at and Eren has to say something.

 

He walks right up to Jean and pulls on his arm, effectively dragging him back to stand behind the white line. “Jean, I think you should go home. You have bags under your eyes and. . . you look like shit.”

 

Jean doesn’t look shocked in the least. He only glares at Eren. “Who asked you anything? I know exactly what I should be doing.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“Are you deaf? I just said I _know_ what I should doing.”

 

“Your family’s worried about you.”

 

“Yaeger, shut the hell up and go away—and take the other two, too. I know they’re there. Everyone always is and it pisses me off! Don’t you mind? Leave me alone!” Jean shouts.

 

“Jean,” Eren starts slowly, growing a bit frustrated, “Marco is—”

 

“Don’t fucking say it. Don’t. If you do, I won’t think twice about throwing you in front of the train. I know he’s not. I know, dammit, I know! And no one else believes me! But today is the day he’s coming back! I know it!” Jean yells over the roar of the incoming train.

 

“Jean! Listen to me! Marco is—” Eren tries again, trying hard to keep his anger in check.

 

“Leave me the hell alone!” Jean shoves Eren to the ground.

 

Eren grits his teeth and stands. “Fine! I’m only trying to help, but if you want to waste away waiting for someone who’s gone, then go ahead! It’s not like there’s anyone else, right? And remember, it doesn’t work with dead people, Jean! It just doesn’t!”

 

Despite Eren’s yelling, it all falls on deaf ears as the people swarm in and out of the open doors. Jean stands like a boulder amongst all of it. Eren might have gotten up and punched Jean in the nose, but then he catches sight of someone no one ever thought they would see again.

 

To Jean, the people became mere brushes of wind against his shoulders. The only person to completely materialize, to become something solid and real in his vision, is the one in front of him. On any other day, he would have kept it all in and made jokes about knowing all along, but today he can’t keep himself in check. Jean doesn’t even realize he is crying until Marco hugs him and tells him it is going to be okay.

 

“Jean, I’m sorry. I have a whole story to tell, though,” Marco manages to say clearly even through his sniffles. “I missed you. I’m so sorry.”

  
Jean cries harder, standing on the subway platform for the whole world to see and not even caring because it's incredible and crazy and unbelievable that Marco’s _back_ and that was _all_ he ever wanted.


End file.
